


Telling Jihyo

by dancetheficaway



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, god jihyo being a great leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancetheficaway/pseuds/dancetheficaway
Summary: This was it. They had to tell her.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Telling Jihyo

**Author's Note:**

> Some Saida fluff, featuring our lovely leader-nim! Enjoy!

Sana’s hand clutched Dahyun’s sweaty palm a bit harder once Jihyo stepped into the room.

This was it. They had to tell her.

-You wanted to talk with me? Jihyo asked with a kind smile.

Dahyun coughed, and Sana could see Jihyo taking note of the awkwardness around them. Jihyo frowned:

-Is everything okay?

Sana nodded:

-More than okay, actually. We just wanted to tell you that…

Dahyun cut her off, her nerves getting the best of her:

-I love Sana and she loves me!

Sana couldn’t help but nervously smile at her Dubu.

-What Dahyun means, is that we’re dating.

Silence was Jihyo’s only reaction until she broke into a fit of giggles:

-You’re so cute!

Dahyun and Sana exchanged a perplexed look. Jihyo’s laughter came to a stop as she smiled at her two members:

-Did you think I didn’t know? That I wouldn’t notice the way you look at each other?

Dahyun’s cheeks turned red. She shyly asked:

-So… does that mean you’re okay with us being together?

Jihyo gently put her hand on Dahyun’s shoulder:

-Of course! What matters to me is your happiness. You’re still Dubu, and you’re still Sana! I love you as you are!

Sana and Dahyun’s faces broke into big, relieved smiles as Jihyo stepped closer to engulf them in a hug.

-We love you too, Jihyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
